


Handy

by GhostCrumpet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, handyman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCrumpet/pseuds/GhostCrumpet
Summary: Darcy's shower's blocked. Good thing Steve Rogers has been sent to her apartment to fix it.





	

“I honestly don’t know how that got in there,” Darcy said as she eyed up the small bullet vibe that had been blocking her shower. Her cheeks were on fire.  
  
Well. That was a huge lie, and Steve (as the little embroidered patch on his button down shirt claimed was his name) just raised an eyebrow at her and then cleared his throat.  
  
“Well, uh,” he started, and then he scratched the back of his head. The move lifted his shirt up and she saw the beginnings of a dark-blond trail of hair covering some _holy yum_  abs.  
  
She coughed and looked up at him, her whole face red.  
  
“Thanks anyway, I guess, uh, I’ll just…” she held her hand out for the vibe and he delicately passed it back to her, his thumb stroking the inside of her palm as he did. They both froze. “Well let me just get you that tip!” she said hoarsely, turning around and making tracks into her kitchen.

Of all the days for her wallet to be empty - Jane having borrowed the last five for a morning coffee. Fuck. She turned to find Steve in the doorway, a gentle smile on his face.

“It’s okay, Miss, you don’t haveta… I get paid well. It’s fine. Just… maybe be careful about uh, the shower and… you know, toys,” he said. Well now she just wanted to die, and she coughed.

“Right. Thanks. That’s. Well…” They both stood there for another few seconds before he asked-

“Could I take you out for coffee?”

at the same time as she said-

“I could tip you with sex?”

A look of surprise crossed his face, which quickly morphed into one of _want_. He took a step into the kitchen, and Darcy had to swallow down a whimper.

—

“Never again!” she cried out, her fingers lacing through Steve’s hair. God, he wasn’t much of a talker, but he was _orally_  talented like crazy. He kissed another line along her thighs, his thumbs keeping her folds spread for him.

“Good girl,” he purred, a contented sound as he nosed against one slick pink labia and then caught it between his lips. “You could slip and hurt yourself, Doll.” His fingers slicked up against her entrance and then plunged inside.

\--

“What the hell did I tell you?” Steve growled, pinning Darcy down to the sheets as  she squirmed.  
  
“Um…. …. .. don’t… in the shower unless you’re there to catch me?” she gasped out as he thrust into her.

“Nine damn stitches, Babydoll, and I damn well couldn’t breathe when the hospital called me,” he buried his face into her neck as he spoke, his teeth sinking into her skin just _so_. She cried out and tried to get a better angle on her hips, but he was having none of it.

“Steve!”

“Not until you learn that givin’ me heartattacks is a bad idea, Sweetheart.”


End file.
